Enredos en la Cabaña
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: Por culpa de Kinta todos quedan encerrados en una cabaña...5 personas 6 habitaciones...Kaoru Susuki...aguas termales...confilctos en habitaciobes...Cap 3... Primer Fic...
1. Un Viaje, Culpa de Kinta!

Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de su agrado cualquier cosa, alegato, comentario, etc., etc. por favor déjenmelo en un review…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Atención!- Por lastima mía ninguno de los personajes de

Tantei Gakuen Q son míos, Son de su autor T.T

Un día muy soleado kinta llega saltando al salón de la sección Q, cosa que no se ve normalmente porque siempre llega de los últimos y con una cara que ni te cuento. Todos pensaron que había llegado así por que ese era el último día antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno… pero no era así.

Kinta: Buenos días chicos…-dijo muy emocionado

Megu: ejem…buenos días kinta…-dijo mal humorada

Kinta: lo siento Megu nnU…chicos y chicas (dijo mirando a megu) les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cual quieren primero?

Ryu: la mala- respondió seriamente

Kinta: es que estoy un poco angustiado porque me echaron del trabajo y no tengo dinero…

Megu: que pena- dijo realmente angustiada

Kyu: y… ¿Cuál es la buena?

Kinta: buena pregunta mi amigo Kyu… este… resulta que encontré una forma de ganar dinero fácil… pero necesito un poquito de su ayuda…

Megu: Kinta no me digas que tú… vas a ser un contrabandista de droga y quieres que te ayudemos a esconderla? O.O

Kinta: no!... como se te ocurre…

Saburoumaru: es que de alguien con tu coeficiente intelectual se puede esperar cualquier cosa (dijo en tono burlón sin esperar lo que continuaba…(como es de esperar Kinta le dio una paliza y lo saco del edificio))(estilo equipo rocket)

Kazuma: entonces deja de preocuparnos y dinos…(perdiendo la paciencia)

Kinta: bueno este… yo….

Megu: Kinta…

Kinta: LOS INSCRIBI PARA PARTICIPAR EN UN EXPERIMENTO!

Todos: QUE!

Kinta: descuiden chicos nos pagaran bien…

Kazuma: pero como se te ocurre! Crees que yo me voy a andar prestando para tales estupideces!

Kinta: es que es muy simple es estar una semana encerrados en una casa para ver las reacciones y como nos desenvolvemos pasando algunos problemas que nos interpongan…como una especie de reality show

Kazuma: ¡¡Pero Kinta como M!€®d (Kyu, Ryu, Megu y Kinta estaban impresionados por el vocabulario de Kazuma O.O) se te ocurre que me voy prestar para hacer eso!

Después de algunos gritones, combos y uno que otro disparate de Kazuma pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Mientras que el entraba el profesor Tatsumi a la sala.

Tatsumi: bueno días chicos.

Todos: buenos días

Tatsumi: hoy yo tengo que ir a hacer una investigación. Así que no les podré hacer clases… y el profesor que me va a suplantar… (Con cara de rabia máxima) es el profesor Nanami ¬¬#.Los dejo… (Murmurando) prefiero irme de aquí entes de toparme con él.

Nanami: grr… Tatsumi (Estilo papa de timmy turner) Buenos días chicos, abran la página 68 y lean desde esa hasta la 70, traten de aprender lo que dice, ya que después les haré preguntas…

Así paso la tarde pregunta tras pregunta…

Nanami: bien chicos, ¿Cómo encontraron la clase de hoy? (dijo sarcásticamente)…ah Amakusa y Naruzawa se tienen que quedar haciendo la limpieza del salón… espero que descansen en las vacaciones.

Kazuma y Ryu: rayos…

Kazuma: que mala suerte justo hoy que estoy mas cansado

Kyu: y yo pensaba que el profesor Tatsumi era estricto… (Dejándose caer en la mesa que estaba delante de el)…bien yo me quedare a ayudarlos!

Ryu: no Kyu mejor vete para tu casa (Ryu ya no vivía con Kyu por que se había comprado un departamento)… tu madre se puede asustar.

Kinta: bueno chicos (dijo parándose con una animo nunca antes visto), yo me voy a ordenar mis cosas, recuerden el viaje es muy largo porque la casa a la que iremos esta lejos y por lo menos nos tomara un día si vamos en tren…nos vemos mañana a las 19:30 en la estación. Chao!

Megu: bien yo también me iré, tengo que avisarle a mi hermana… (Dijo saliendo de la sala) Nos vemos mañana.

Kyu: espérame megu te acompaño (mirando hacia atrás)

Chao Kazuma y Ryu

------------------------------a fuera de la academia----------------------

Kyu: un momento megu espérame… (Decía corriendo detrás de ella)

Megu: si que ocurre Kyu

Kyu: déjame acompañarte a tu casa…

Megu: esta bien (O/O)

Kyu: que extraño yo recuerdo que…

------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------

(En casa de Kyu se estaba realizando una pijamaza, se encontraba Kinta, Kazuma, Ryu y Kyu)(Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana)

Kyu: vamos Kinta deja de cambiar tanto los canales y deja alguno…

Kinta: momento Kyu… ¿Dónde rayos esta en i-sat?

Kyu: para un poco… ese programa no es "el gran hermano del pacifico"…

Kinta:… vamos Kyu como ves esas estupideces…

Kazuma: pero a ti no te gustaría participar en uno

Kinta: no

Kyu: ni siquiera por el dinero?

Kinta: no ni siquiera por eso… y ya vasta Kyu dime ¿Cuál numero de canal es el i-sat?

---------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------

Megu: y eso que tiene que ver?

Kyu: bueno que a lo que iremos mañana es parecido al un riality show

Megu: es cierto… OH ya hemos llegado a mi casa hasta luego Kyu…

Kyu: chao… (Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el que hizo que Megu se pusiera tan roja como un tomate)

Megu: que chico mas extraño es Kyu… (Recordó ese pequeño beso) O/O bueno olvídalo…mejor entro a la casa antes de que se aja mas de noche.

(Entrando a la casa)

Hermana de Megu: hola ¿Cómo te fue hoy?...

Megu: bien hermana… me iré a acostar

Hermana de Megu: esta bien… buena noche

Megu: por cierto hermana… tú me dejarías ir con los chicos de la sección, Kyu, Ryu, Kazuma y Kinta a una cabaña en las montañas?

Hermana de Megu: Bien… solo por que es la oportunidad perfecta de que…

Megu (interrumpiendo): bien gracias me iré a dormir (entrando a su pieza poniéndose pijama y acostándose) Mañana será un nuevo día…

-----------------Al siguiente día en la estación del tren------------------

Megu: Hola chicos (se sonrojo al ver a Kyu porque recordó el pequeño beso de ayer)

Ryu: Megu tardaste tanto que creímos que ibas a perder el tren

Megu: disculpen es que no encontraba la llave de la casa…

Kyu: bueno, será mejor que vayamos luego a subir las cosas

(Dentro del tren)

Megu: Rayos no alcanzo a dejar mi bolso…

Ryu: (sujetándole el bolso por detrás) ¿te ayudo Megu?

Megu: (mas roja que un tomate) esta bien / gracias (dijo tratando de evitar su mirada)

Kyu: ven, vamos Ryu, yo me sentare contigo, Kazuma se sentara con Kinta, y tu… Megu… no te interesa ir sola…?

Megu: no para nada

Ya de noche megu estaba sentada hacia la ventana, esa noche tenía insomnio, así que iba escuchando música y mirando hacia afuera, ella creía que el paisaje era maravilloso.

De pronto una voz la llamo, pero como estaba con los audífonos no escucho nada, así que aquella persona no decidió nada mejor que zamarrearla, cosa que obviamente hizo que Megu gritara, por suerte que le taparon la boca antes de que despertara medio vagón…

Kyu: shh… silencio Megu… o vas a despertar a todos en el tren…

Megu: (quitándose los audífonos…) Kyu que haces aquí…- dijo impresionada

Kyu: Es que Ryu se quedo dormido y yo tengo insomnio… (Dijo mirando al suelo y poniéndose un poco ruborizado)… ¿Qué escuchas?- dijo desesperadamente por intentar cambiar el tema.

Megu: ahh… estoy escuchando Reik-Que vida la mía… ¿quieres escuchar?

Kyu: si gracias…

Pero gracias también a que los cables de los audífonos de Megu eran tan cortos que necesitaban estar tan juntos que Kyu podía sentir la respiración de Megu como esta un poco mas agitada de lo normal.

_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar_

_Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto de del día _

_Que vida la mía…_

Kyu: … O/O

En eso pasaron toda la noche hasta que llegaron a su destino y cuando ryu se dio cuenta de que Kyu no estaba le fue a preguntar a Megu y se llevo una gran impresión al ver que ellos… estaban durmiendo juntos así que primero decidió despertar a Megu…

Ryu: hey… Megu despierta…

Megu: que ya llegamos… (Al ver a Kyu durmiendo sobre sus piernas su cara cambio tan rápido como los colores de los semáforos, a un rojo completamente encendido) AHH! Kyu Sal de ahí!

Kyu: Ah que sucede por que gritas!

Al decir esto lo único que consiguió fue un lindo regalo de Megu… su mano marcada en la cara (estilo monje Miroku)

-----------------------Caminando hacia la cabaña------------------------

Kyu: (resignado) no entiendo aun porque me ha pegado…

Kinta: es que en el lugar que te encontrabas no era el apropiado…

Pero primero respóndeme (con cara de libidinoso) que hacías con Megu si se supone que ibas a dormir con Ryu…

Kyu: O/O este.. Yo… tenía insomnio

Kazuma:(interrumpiendo) miren chicos ahí esta la cabaña…

Megu: oh es preciosa…

Ryu: si tiene su encanto…

Kyu: vamos que esperan…- con ese animo de siempre

-------------------------dentro de la cabaña------------------------------

Al entrar vieron hacia la derecha una pequeña sala de estar, seguido por el comedor y atrás se encontraba la cocina; hacia la izquierda había un pasillo y hacia la izquierda había una hilera de puertas eran 6 y al fondo del pasillo estaba en baño. Afuera de la casa había un baño termal.

Lo primero que hizo Kinta fue ver el refrigerador de la cocina, lo mas impresionante para el era que estaba cubierto de toda la comida que el jamás se imaginaria.

Kinta: esto es el cielo- dijo mirando el refrigerador.

Mientras que Ryu y Megu estaban repartiendo las habitaciones, la de el principio seria de Kinta, luego venia la de Kazuma, después la de Ryu, luego Kyu y al último Megu.

Después de ordenar todo y llegada la noche Kinta, Kazuma ,Ryu y Kyu se fueron dormir excepto Megu quien se fue a bañar en la ducha termal.

------------------------en la ducha termal-------------------------

Como esta estaba al aire libre había tener un poquito de cuidado para ver quien viene.

Megu: uhh, esta exquisita el agua- dijo dejando la ropa en una orilla y entrando total mente desnuda-total los chicos están durmiendo, tengo la ducha completamente para mi- dijo hundiéndose en el agua.

Ya que Megu estaba sumergida aquel joven que se iba acercando lentamente solo con una toalla, que apenas cubría su masculinidad, entro también al agua sacándose la toalla y dejándolo completamente desnudo, sin percatar se de que megu estaba allí…

¿: Total estoy completamente solo, dijo sacándose la toalla y entrando al agua…

To Be Continues…

Ojala que les allá gustado… y si les gusto díganme ¿Quién podría ser aquel chico que entro a el agua termal? ¿Ryu, Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma o algún extraño?...

Recuerden son 5 personas y ahí 6 piezas…

SaWaMuRa-Kun

P.D.: a los que les gusta leer historias de Inuyasha lean "Si tú no me quieres, entonces" que pronto va a ser actualizada!


	2. Y ese ¿Quien es?

**Gracias a ****Lizirien****, Camila, reiko, ****tere-chan****, Mitsuki, CaR!Tö, Tamara y Piri-chan.Anti.Kikio por sus reviews.**

**Disculpen por haberme demorado ya que se me fueron 5 días que no estuve en mi casa…**

**Anteriormente…**

Como esta estaba al aire libre había tener un poquito de cuidado para ver quien viene.

Megu: uhh, esta exquisita el agua- dijo dejando la ropa en una orilla y entrando total mente desnuda-total los chicos están durmiendo, tengo la ducha completamente para mi- dijo hundiéndose en el agua.

Ya que Megu estaba sumergida aquel joven que se iba acercando lentamente solo con una toalla, que apenas cubría su masculinidad, entro también al agua sacándose la toalla y dejándolo completamente desnudo, sin percatar se de que megu estaba allí…

¿: Total estoy completamente solo, dijo sacándose la toalla y entrando al agua…

**Enredos en la cabaña capitulo 2: Y ese... Quien es?**

Ryu: ohh que rica esta el agua- digo relajándose y apoyando la cabeza en la orilla.

Megu(debajo del agua, obviamente que pensando): que relajada estoy- cuando vio algo que se movía en el agua… parecía una gusano… pensaba megu… no es muy grande para ser uno, aun que podría ser uno hiper desarrollado ya que esta un poquito gordo este…- y si…- entonces tomo aquel "gusanotrete" y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que era muy blando, saco su cabeza para ver mejor y…

Ryu: ¡¡QUE RAYOS… ME DUELE… SUELTAME…!- GRITO Ryu completamente fuera de sí.

Megu: yo… AHH! / (grito soltando el "gusano" de Ryu ,parándose, tomando todas sus cosas y saliendo de allí… mientras que era obvio Ryu al sentir esto siguió gritando como un loco hundiéndose en el agua, para no ver a Megu… lo cual no le apetecía mucho…mejor era ver a otra persona)

Ryu: (saliendo de nuevo a flote…) por que no pudo ser Kyu T.T …¿Kyu?... - al pensar en esto sintió como algo se movía a su alrededor… se sentía … vigilado- ahh… mejor me entro… mañana será otro día.

Hace tiempo Ryu había aceptado que Kyu le causaba mariposas en el estomago… pero no podía decirle nada… se ¿asustaría?... si era lo mas seguro… por eso se sentía tan mal y algunas noches soñaba con Kyu completamente sudados y lo dos deseándose entre si.

-------------en la Habitación de Megu-------------------

Megu: y con que cara mirare mañana a Ryu…o que agradezco es que los chicos tuvieran el sueño tan pesado como para no oír nuestros gritos…-dijo recordando el momento en que…- no debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza…o si no…NO SE QUE HARE!

---------------------------Al Otro día--------------------------

Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto aquel joven de cabellos azules quien no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese inconveniente con megu en la ducha termal… e imaginado que hubiera sucedido si se encontraba con Kyu y también imaginando otras cosa que en este momento no se podrían describir.

Ryu: vamos chicos despierten- decía mientras caminaba por toda la casa, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo frente a una puerta... Kyu…-¿aprovechare esta oportunidad?- murmuraba, "si debo hacerlo" decía una vocecita dentro de él pero al mismo tiempo que otra decía "no, puedes salir dañado".

Ryu entro en la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido, caminado lentamente hacia Kyu el cual estaba recostado en la cama, con sus labios entre abiertos, invitando seductoramente a ser besados, Ryu se iba acercando lentamente a la cara de Kyu, se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir sus respiraciones chocar, podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Kyu al producirse un leve roce entre sus labios, aunque fuera muy leve eso lo llevo a acelerar cada vez mas su pulso; trato de profundizar ese roce, convirtiéndose en un beso cada vez mas fogoso. Cuando Ryu no puedo aguantar mas la respiración se alejo de Kyu, este murmuraba algo…

Kyu:(aun dormido) Megu… por favor…otro mas- decía entre cortado, su voz sonaba ronca…

Ryu:… COMO?- Pensó impresionado- acaso… que estará soñando...

Kyu: ahh hola… Ryu… sabes que… tuve un sueño muy real- decía recién despertando-…que hora es?

Ryu: son las 10:30 a.m.- dijo dándose media vuelta, de pronto una lagrima broto de sus ojos, secándoselas rápidamente.

Kyu: a donde vas- dijo sujetando la mano de Ryu.

Ryu: voy a dar un paseo…-dijo tratando de no mirar a Kyu y soltándose la mano- no se a que hora regresare.

Fue lo último que dijo Ryu al salir de la habitación.

Kyu: que raro… creo que vi… no… mejor me voy a bañar- dijo alejando cualquier interrogativa de su mente.

----------------------A fuera con Ryu---------------------------

Ryu: Que estupido fui (como la canción de miranda jajja)- decía regañándose a si mismo por lo ocurrido- sabia que algo podía salir mal…

Después de haber pronunciado eso ryu escucho un ruido entré los matorrales, no exactamente fue causado por el viento…podía ver unos cabellos oscuros moverse entre los matorrales…Ryu se dirigió hacia allí para ver quien era.

Ryu: y tu quien eres…- dijo agresivamente- vamos Salí de ahí…

Los matorrales se movieron un poco y apareció una muchacha de cabellos negros largos, tapados por un gorro, alta con una polera suelta y jeans (¿así se escribe?) igual o mas sueltos que su polera. Sus rasgos no se percibían muy bien porque la sombra que producía el gorro le tapaba la cara. Llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

Kaoru: hola- dijo extrañada la chica, en realidad se podría decir que más bien atontada al ver la cara del chico-yo... yo soy… Kaoru… Kaoru Susuki.

Ryu: Hola, Yo soy Ryu…-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, Percibió bajo la oscuridad que la cara de ella se estaba enrojeciendo, lo cual le favorecía- Perdón, soy Ryu Amakusa.

Kaoru: Mucho gusto- dijo con la cara colorada no por que tuviera vergüenza sino porque le daba rabia que la miraran así- disculpa si te asuste… pero me caí- dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de Ryu.

Ryu: pero… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo tomándole la mano

Kaoru: si estoy bien- dijo sacando la mano de Ryu, que se encontraba sobré la suya, y caminando. Pero en ese momento cayo otra vez, Ryu se acerco a ella…

Ryu: pero que te ocurre- decía afligido, viendo uno de los pies de Kaoru, cuando le comenzó a subir el pantalón noto que su tobillo estaba muy hinchado, le bajo el calcetín y supuso que se lo había torcido.

Kaoru: déjame-dijo intentando que Ryu se alejara- Yo puedo curarme sola.

Ryu: no, no lo haré-decía tratando de levantarla-con unos amigos estamos en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí… ven… vamos.

Después de la insistencia de Ryu por llevarla a la cabaña, doblego a Kaoru. Este la tomo y la puso sobre su espalda (N/A: como lo hace Inuyasha con Kagome).

Antes de llegar Kaoru decidió que se detuvieran un poco.

Ryu:¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

Kaoru: no yo puedo hacer esto sola- decía enfadada tomando su largo pelo el cual de pronto se encogió, ahora si que parecía un chico se volvió a colocar el gorro y fue con Ryu.

Kaoru: listo vamos- dijo volviendo a montar en la espalda de Ryu

Ryu: ¿Por qué se habrá cortado el cabello?- pensaba sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

Al llegar al campamento se estaba ocultando el sol, Kyu se encontraba con Megu fuera de la cabaña, los dos conversaban animadamente, lo que izó que Ryu se sintiera mal, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

Megu: Mira Kyu- dijo apuntando hacia donde venia Ryu, un poco sonrojada- es Ryu

Kyu: si… Pero viene con alguien más-dijo corriendo para ver quien era.

Al llegar a donde venia Ryu noto que era un "chico"

Ryu: hola Kyu-dijo sonriendo.

Kyu: hola- dijo mirando a Ryu, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el "joven"- Hola ¿Quién eres tu?

Kaoru: yo soy Kaoru Susuki- dijo con voz fría todavía en la espalda de Ryu.

Kyu: hola- dijo animadamente- yo soy kyu- mirando a Ryu- ¿Por qué lo cargas en tu espalda?

Ryu: por que se a torcido el pie- dijo- vamos ayúdame a "llevarlo" a cabaña.

Kyu: esta bien.

Dentro de la cabaña todos se presentaron. Las Preguntas que le hacían eran: ¿Cuantos años tienes? y respondió 16, también sobre su familia, etc. Megu parecía un poco molesta porque parecía que la estaban ignorando. Después de cenar todos fueron a sus respectivas piezas y Kinta (tratando de simpatizar con el chico nuevo, lo llevo hasta el cuarto que le correspondía)

Kaoru: Gracias Kintaro-dijo amablemente.

Kinta: vamos por favor Kaoru no me digas Kintaro solo dime, Kinta-añadió- enserio que no quieres ir a bañarte a fuera con nosotros- Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Se despidieron estrechando sus manos como si fueran grandes amigos.

-----------------------Afuera--------------------------

Todos se encontraban en las aguas, incluso Ryu.

Kyu: a mi me cayo muy bien Kaoru- dijo animadamente

Kazuma: si, es muy inteligente también.

Kinta: si y me di cuenta que al parecer sabe un poco de Karate- dijo mirando su mano.

Kyu: y ¿Por qué dices eso?- un poco extrañado por lo que dijo.

Kinta: es que cuando me despedí de el nos estrechamos las manos, yo le apreté fuerte y el también a mi pero… sin embargo me dolió un poco, pero a el pareció como si no le hiciera nada.

Kyu: Ryu ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo el chico

Ryu: no nada, resulta que tengo un poco de sueño- dijo bostezando- mejor me voy a dormir.

Este se despidió de todos, pero en vez de entrar en su habitación entro en la de Kaoru y se abalanzó sobre la cama donde creía que estaba ella, pero luego se percato de que era la almohada. Se dio vuelta y de repente alguien cayo sobre el, era Kaoru. Los dos estaban encima de la cama, Ryu se encontraba tirado en el colchón con Kaoru encima de el, la chica le sujetaba las manos y su cara estaba roja.

Kaoru: ¡¡que carajo haces en mi habitación!- gritaba fuera de si, y al parecer lo que quería eran que llegaran todos- vamos responde.

Ryu: Mejor respóndeme- dijo aun un poco mas alterado que Kaoru- Por que te hiciste pasar por un chico, ¡dime!

Kaoru: Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe- dijo saliendo encima de Ryu, abriendo la puerta y apuntando hacia fuera- sal ahora mismo de aquí.

Ryu se acerco a la puerta, pero en un rápido movimiento cerro la puerta y encajono a Kaoru entre la pared y sus brazos.

Ryu: responde ¿Por qué te estas haciendo pasar por una hombre?- dijo mas calmado.

Kaoru: yo…- dijo bajando la mirada-yo…es por que…

**To be continued **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. Alguna sugerencia, comentario, etc. Díganlo por medio de un ****Review.**


	3. Que LluevaQue Llueva

**Gomen por la demora! Se que hace mucho tiempo que no escribía esta historia! Pero resulta que mi inspiración estaba con otras historias! Lo siento mucho… espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y les prometo que voy a tratar de escribir más rápido los siguientes capítulos!**

**Aquí va un nuevo capitulo de "enredos en la cabaña" **

**CAPITULO 3: QUE LLUEVA… QUE LLUEVA**

Recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Kaoru… "_Lo arreglare todo", _después de eso se marcho de la habitación y no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y en su forma de actuar, pero… y ¿Kyu?; donde había quedado el… buena pregunta…

Al medio día ya todos estaban en pie…

Kinta: Kaoru, puede ayudarme con esto- decía mostrándole unos leños.

Kaoru: si no hay problema- iba caminando hacia Kinta y tomo los leños con mucha facilidad.

Kinta: vaya, veo que para ser chica eres muy fuerte…- decía atónito- al principio creí que eras hombre, pero mi ojo no me engaña…- decía mostrándole sus ojos… ella simplemente atino a sonreír.

Su conversación continuaba pero había alguien que estaba completamente enojada por lo que veía…, _"ella es linda, simpática, fuerte, yo no sirvo aquí" _ pensaba, mientras volteaba hacia el bosque… Al internarse en el bosque, no noto que alguien la seguía…se detuvo y se sentó en una piedra, esperando que su "asechador" diera la cara… pero no apareció nadie… solamente corrió una calida brisa… y el cielo se comenzó a tapar por nubes.

Megu: rayos… lo único que falta es que se ponga a llover y al volver a la cabaña vea a Kaoru junto con Kyu en algo comprometedor…-dichas estas últimas palabras, la peli-rosado se levanto de la piedra y se encamino a la cabaña…

--------

Kaoru: vamos Kyu- decía la chica cuando algunas gotas había empezado a caer sobre ellos, no se encontraban muy lejos de la cabaña, sin embargo aquellas pequeñas gotas se convirtieron en una goterones gigantes- vamos Kyu, deja eso allí y muévete, o sino quedaremos empapados…-decía jalando al chico del brazo.

Kyu: un momento Kaoru, si creo que ya lo tengo- decía agachándose un poco mas, tirando con el a Kaoru, la que si no hubiese tenido ese impresionante equilibrio hubiese caído encima del chico.

Kaoru: vamos deja a ese conejo en paz, y volvamos a la cabaña- dijo tratando de convencer a Kyu.

Kyu: esta bien, aunque si corremos, ya no importa- decía señalando la ropa de la chica- ya estamos completamente empapados.

-------

En la cabaña, se encontraban Kinta y Kazuma, disfrutando de la chimenea, mientras que Ryu observaba hacia fuera.

Ryu: que extraño hace unos minutos comenzó a llover, pero aun así, ni megu, mi tampoco Kyu y Kaoru han vuelto…

Kinta: pero ¿como, ¿kyu se encuentra con las dos? –decía el chico, para que en ese momento pasaban todo tipos de ideas por su mente- que Kyu no se atreva a tocar a Kaoru –grito el chico verde de celos.

Kazuma: jajaja- rió el pequeño- ¿acaso estas celoso Kinta?

Ryu se mantuvo callado, y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamiento… al parecer no era el único celo de que Kyu estuviera con las otras dos chicas… pero esos celos, ¿a quien eran dirigidos …¿Kyu? ¿Kaoru? O… ¿Megu?... muy enredado estaba la cabeza de Ryu, mientras que los otros no hacían más que molestarse.

-------

Kaoru: Vamos, Kyu corre…-dijo la chica tratando de alentarlo- apúrate o sino nos resfriaremos…

Kyu: es…ta bien-decía tratado de respirar- pero no corras tan rápido.

Kaoru: vamos, mira que ya puedo ver las luces de la cabaña- dijo dejando de correr, en espera de Kyu, quien iba a la vuelta de la rueda- así no llegaremos nunca- reclamo la chica- ven Kyu móntate.

Kyu: no… eso nunca...- dijo el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Kaoru: hazlo… o te quedas aquí toda la noche, después te da una pulmonía y te mueres!- dijo la chica en son de amenaza. Por la cual el joven Kyu no pudo hacer nada más que subirse a la espalda de Kaoru para ser llevado a lapa.

----

Megu: Kyu…-pensaba la peli-rosado- Ryu…- murmuro de nuevo la chica...

----

Kyu: vamos Kaoru tu lo puedes lograr… ya veo la cabaña…- decía el chico tratando de alentarla

Kaoru: ¬¬ Kyu, no has pensado en bajar de peso…- decía la chica totalmente molesta.

La siguiente secuencia fue tan rápida, que realmente es difícil describir…

Kaoru iba corriendo con Kyu en la espalda… a pocos metros de la cabaña… pero antes de llegar un gran charco de agua y barro se había formado en el suelo, del cual Kaoru no se había percatado. La chica piso la posa, cayendo Kyu encima de ella, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros… sus respiraciones chocaban… y fugaz beso entre los dos…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Por favor! REVIEWS!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS… Y A LOS QUE NO DEJENME! **

**VALE PAGAME MAÑANA!**

**InA-SaN**


End file.
